


Jimmy

by Skyline (skybs)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-16
Updated: 1999-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybs/pseuds/Skyline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim, Blair, Naomi... and Jimmy. ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jimmy

**Author's Note:**

> This little piece was inspired by my neighbors cat with the name Jimmy. ;-)  
> //text// indicates Jim's thoughts.
> 
> Thanks to Gabrielle for betareading.  
> Dedicated to Mona! Give a big kiss to your two little ones.

Jim Ellison, cop in Cascade and Sentinel of said town, leaned back against the soft couch cushions, smiling broadly. What could be better than a quiet, peaceful evening at home after a stressful day at work? //Nothing,// he told himself, especially when his lover, Blair Sandburg---doctoral candidate and Guide---was sitting right beside him. Oh yeah! Life was good!

Glancing at the anthropologist, he couldn't help but admire the beauty, inside and out, of this man. Surprisingly, it had been anything but hard to fall in love with Blair. It was more like a storm that breezed into his life, cleaning and healing all the wounds in his battered soul. Not that he complained! Far from it... this enthusiastic bundle of energy was definitely the best thing that had ever happened in his life.

"What?"

The amused question, spoken with that breathtaking voice, brought him back to reality. Confused, Jim frowned, trying to catch up with the last few minutes while his mind was floating in other spheres. "What what?"

"You're staring at me," Blair said softly, cuddling against Jim's broad chest.

"Just admiring what's mine," he teased, gliding his hand through the other man's curly hair.

That drew a satisfied sigh out of Blair's delicate throat, "Hmmm... so good."

Jim leaned forward and was just about to drop a kiss on his lover's mouth when there was a knock on the door. Groaning in frustration, he closed his eyes and tried to ignore the constant pounding coming from his front door. No! He was not going to open the door... not this time... whoever wanted to visit them should come back some other time---next year would be perfect.

Unfortunately, Blair didn't share this particular view of things. The younger man just jumped up from the couch, escaping from Jim's embrace, and opened the door.

"Mom! What a surprise! How are you? Hey, Jim, it's Naomi... isn't it great?"

//Oh yeah! Great... not.//

"Hi Sweetie! It's so wonderful to see you again! I didn't interrupt you or anything, did I?"

//No... just a perfect, quiet evening at home.//

"No, we were just watching TV, and you should know by now that you're always welcome here... right, Jim?"

//Weeeell...//

Jim finally opened his eyes again and got up to greet his mother-in-law. Placing a friendly smile on his face, he hugged her. "Blair's right... you're always welcome here." //Just not tonight,// he added in his mind. Releasing her, he grabbed her bag to take it into Blair's old room. Dropping the bag onto the bed, he took a deep breath and counted slowly to ten before he entered the living room again.

"So, Naomi," he started, hopefully sounding cheerful, "what brings you here? I thought you were in... Egypt."

//I wish you were.//

He sat down beside her, curiously eyeing the large basket sitting on the table. Somehow, he hadn't noticed it before.

"Ecuador," she corrected, smiling, "and I left about a month ago. Anyway, I was invited by an old friend to come visit her in Vancouver and since it was on the way I decided to stay a few days with you two... hope you really don't mind."

"Of course we don't mind!" Blair interjected and Jim nodded, blocking out the conservation between his lover and his mother-in-law. He still watched the basket, looking for clues that could help him find out what was in it. Expanding his senses, he could definitely hear a heartbeat coming from the box---probably an animal. Next came smell, and he promptly sneezed.

"Bless you."

"Huh... oh thanks... what's in the box?"

"It's a gift for both of you. I thought, since Blair always wanted a pet when he was a child, it would be the perfect thing to give you."

She opened the basket and took out a rather large cat. Its fur was almost completely black, except for the white spot surrounding one of the deep green eyes and three white paws.

"Blair, Jim meet Jimmy."

//Jimmy?//

"Naomi, he's beautiful... where'd you get him?" Blair exclaimed happily, accepting the cat from Naomi's hands. Holding the animal against his chest, he adoringly stroked the soft fur. Jimmy snuggled against him, purring.

"Look, Jim, I think he likes me!" The anthropologist was obviously on Cloud Nine.

//I like you, too.//

//Jimmy?!?//

"I found this poor thing a few days ago in a small town. He was sitting in the pouring rain, all dirty and looking lost. He didn't have a name tag, and no one seemed to miss him when I asked the following day. So, I decided to take him with me."

"That's so awful! I'll never understand why people would throw out such a wonderful creature."

"Me either, Blair, me either," Naomi sighed sadly, softly scratching the cat's neck.

Jim watched both of them playing with the pet and frowned. Finally, he couldn't stand it any longer and asked, "Jimmy???"

Naomi looked up, shrugging apologetically, "Well, he reminded me of you."

//A cat remindes her of *me*?//

"How?"

"Beside from the obvious that he's got 'white socks'..." Jim shot a dirty look at his broadly grinning lover "...and is rather big for a cat, he loves Wonderburger and is almost as good as you at catching mice/bad guys. And..."

//Here it comes!//

"And?"

"And sometimes he can be very pathetic when he doesn't get what he wants."

He opened his mouth... and shut it again. He didn't know what to say, he was too... too... shocked. Eventually, after opening and shutting his mouth several times, he managed a fierce "You think I'm pathetic?"

//She thinks I'm *pathetic*?!?//

Looking at his lover for help, the younger man just shrugged and continued to stroke and caress his new friend.

"I'm *not* pathetic! Tell her! Blllllllaaaaaaiiiiirrrrr!"

Even to him, his whine sounded pathetic.

 

The End.


End file.
